La douleur entraîne le retranchement dans les rêve
by Sermina
Summary: Tragédie. "Il était là, à les regarder. Encore et toujours, les yeux rivés sur eux." Un couple heureux, un homme désespéré qui joue avec le feu et finit par se bruler... Naru/Sasu non réciproque


**Titre de la fiction : "****La douleur engendre le retranchement dans ses rêves !**"

**Auteur : **Sermina !

**Rating : **Plus de 15 ans !

**Beta lectrice : **Azerty

**Genre : **Tragédie-One shot-Torture psychologique

**Disclaimer : **Non, non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.

**Note : **A ne pas lire en cas de grosse déprime !! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**La douleur engendre le retranchement dans ses rêves !**

Il était là, à les regarder. Encore et toujours, les yeux rivés sur eux.  
La nouvelle avait fait sensation et en avait réjoui plus d'un. A commencer par les membres du conseil, ravis que la lignée du Sharigan ne s'arrête pas aux frères Uchiwa. Mais d'autres pour des raisons plus personnelles, comme le père de la jeune demoiselle, ravi de cette promesse d'un pouvoir nouveau pour son clan. Cette même jeune fille qui avait su, parmi toutes les autres, toucher le cœur du ténébreux. Lui, regard froid, visage neutre mais dont certains gestes reflétaient la tendresse pour celle dont il s'était épris. Elle, si douce, si simple, si différente de toutes les groupies qui lui courraient après.

Naruto soupira. Devant lui, sur un petit chemin en terre en contre bas, la jeune héritière Hyuuga se baladait près du cadet des frères Uchiwa, les joues rosées, ses doigts fins frôlant son ventre maintenant bien rebondi. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Ils restaient juste là, côte à côte, profitant de la présence de l'autre. De toute façon ce n'était pas dans le caractère de l'Uchiwa de se montrer tendre surtout en public. Quand à Hinata, le simple fait qu'il la frôle la faisait tellement rougir que s'ils avaient dû se tenir la main, elle se serait évanouie dans la seconde.

Ils avaient été tellement discrets que ce n'est que lorsque Sasuke était venu demander la main de la jeune héritière à son père que le couple fut dévoilé. On apprit plus tard que cela faisait un an qu'ils se fréquentaient, au grand plaisir du père d'Hinata qui ne pouvait rêver mieux pour la continuité du clan qu'un mélange Sharigan/Byakugan.

Naruto finit par descendre de sa branche, prenant un chemin opposé au couple. Il avait mal mais il ne disait rien.

Chaque jour qui passait, à chaque mission, il continuait à rire aux éclats, il taquinant parfois son rival sur son cœur de glace pas si glacé que ça. Puis il s'amusait encore à draguer Sakura, même si cette dernière s'était éprise de leur professeur avec qui elle entretenait une liaison depuis six mois. Alors cette fois-ci, ce fut justement la seule fille du groupe qui répondit à Naruto quand il taquina à nouveau son coéquipier.

- En attendant c'est qui le seul célibataire du groupe ?

Le ton employé par la jeune fille était joyeux mais le regard du blond s'assombrit un dixième de seconde avant de redevenir heureux.

- Personne n'est assez bien pour le futur Hokage ! Cria-t-il un bras en l'air alors que son cœur hurlait que la seule personne qu'il désirait été prise par la douceur même.

Comment pouvait-il concurrencer un ange ? Comment lui, le démon, le monstre, le débile gamin maladroit pouvait-il compter pouvoir prendre le cœur de son rival ?

Il se remit en route, tournant le dos au groupe pour dissimuler une larme qui menaçait de couler. Le reste de la mission de rang B se passa bien. L'équipe sept avait beaucoup évolué et était considérée comme la meilleure team de sa promotion. Toutes les missions qu'ils avaient entreprises s'étaient terminées avec succès.

De retour chez lui, Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de se déchausser et partit en direction de sa chambre, tel un automate. Il se coucha par terre, sur le dos. Enfin, « se coucher » est un bien grand mot, « il s'effondra » serait plus approprié. Chaque jour qui passait, était de plus en plus difficile. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir son masque. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait appris, en surprenant une conversation, que le conseil refusait toute possibilité qu'il devienne un jour Hokage. Sans oublier les villageois qui continuaient à lui mener la vie dure sans même qu'il puisse se défendre. Ils n'attendaient que ça pour pouvoir enfin dire haut et fort « vous voyez, il est dangereux ! » Et pour parfaire le tableau, il y avait la relation entre son rival et Hinata.

Il soupira. Il avait pleuré tellement de fois que maintenant les larmes ne voulaient plus venir. De toute façon, c'était faible de pleurer, c'est ce que lui radoter son très cher coéquipier… Alors il restait juste là, dos au sol, tel un détritus qu'il était, les yeux au plafond, le visage sans expression. Tous les jours se ressemblaient. Pourtant un pressentiment lui disait que demain serai différent. Demain. Il soupira. Dans quel sens ?

Après être resté deux bonnes heures ainsi, il se releva, enleva enfin ses chaussures, laissa tomber ses habits au fil de sa marche et partit sous la douche.

L'eau qui s'écoulait sur lui était brûlante mais il n'en avait cure. Cette douleur lui était nécessaire. Certains se mutilaient à coups d'armes blanches, lui, préférait l'eau chaude. Il était tellement maladroit que cela n'étonnait personne qu'il se soit brûlé en reversant une casserole d'eau bouillante sur lui en faisant chauffer ses ramen. Oui, ce liquide brûlant était beaucoup moins voyant que des coupures nettes sur sa peau que l'on pouvait découvrir à tout moment. Et puis à force de maltraiter le chauffe eau en l'utilisant de façon si brutale, un jour ne finirai-t-il pas par exploser ? Après tout c'était du gaz qui se baladait dans les tuyaux…

Sa peau halée prenait peu à peu une couleur vermeil. Il sentait le liquide s'attaquer directement à son épiderme, pourtant il restait droit, immobile, laissant les gouttes d'eau martyriser ses membres. Il se prit même à se demander de quel degré serait la brûlure une fois la réserve d'eau chaude épuisée. Au bout d'un moment son corps s'était habitué à cette chaleur et c'est avec délectation qu'il appréciait maintenant cette caresse tiède sur sa peau. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que l'eau commença à perdre quelques degrés. Naruto arrêta alors le liquide avant de sortir de la douche, dégoulinant de toutes parts, pour se placer devant la glace. Les parties les plus touchées étaient sans aucun doute ses épaules, puis venait ses bras, son ventre et pour finir ses parties intimes. Il se mit seul à rire faux en pensant que si un jour Sasuke laissait tomber Hinata pour venir vers lui, il se foutrait de sa gueule en apercevant son corps. Mais il savait très bien que cela n'arriverai jamais alors… Comment pourrait-il abandonner la douceur en personne ?

Il finit par revenir dans sa chambre où il se laissa choir sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Le reste ne changerait pas. Doucement Kyuubi l'enverra au pays des rêves et dans cette douce trêve, le démon lui montrerait une fiction où l'Uchiwa et lui seraient ensemble. Ensemble et heureux. Il savait très bien que la seule raison du renard à cette douce romance irréelle était de le voir toujours tomber plus bas. Plus il le faisait rêver, plus la réalité lui revenait bien plus dure en pleine face. Et si Kyuubi savait que plus le temps passait, plus le sceau s'affaiblissait, Naruto en était également conscient. Cependant étrangement l'Uzumaki ne faisait rien pour empêcher cette issue inévitable. Il ne voulait pas que le démon sorte, mais en même temps il ne pouvait se résoudre à contrer le renard en se battant pour le faire cesser l'envoi de ses rêves, ses illusions. Lui-même les réclamait. Il en avait besoin. Un besoin vital. Pour ne pas devenir fou. Fou de douleur.

Doucement Morphée l'emporta dans ses bras avec toujours au sein de son cœur cette étrange sensation, ce curieux pressentiment. Demain…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto s'était réveillé nu sur son lit, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour perde cette crispation de bonheur sur son visage. Il resta un instant immobile. Le soleil se reflétait sur son doux visage alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur la blancheur terni du plafond. Les cris d'enfants jouant dans la ruelle se firent entendre sans que son regard ne se détache de cette étrange surface lisse parsemée d'imperfections. Doucement, il releva son bras dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir toucher ce plafond qui avait l'air si proche. Suspendu en l'air ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide avant que sa main ne tombe lourdement sur le lit. Il ferma alors les yeux, respirant calmement.  
Ces paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour laisser place à un regard déterminé. Il se releva avec conviction et s'habilla par gestes hachés. Il passa vite fait par la salle de bain où il se regarda un instant dans la glace. Son visage neutre sans aucune expression s'illumina peu à peu jusqu'à métamorphoser totalement sa figure. Satisfait, il passa une de ses mains dans sa tignasse de cheveux décoiffés et partit en direction du pont : point de rendez-vous de l'équipe sept.

Arrivé à destination, son regard s'attarda un instant sur la jeune fille du groupe avant de revenir inévitablement vers l'Uchiwa. La seconde d'après, il reprenait son jeu, son masque, sa mascarade. Une fois Kakashi arrivé avec son éternel retard, l'équipe partait chercher sa mission auprès de l'Hokage comme chaque jour. Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Obligé de sourire, d'hurler, de faire le pitre devant ces personnes qui croyaient le connaître. De son côté, le démon avait guéri une partie des blessures de l'Uzumaki durant la nuit, mais ses mains étaient plus rouges qu'à leur habitude. Kyuubi avait soigné les plaies les plus touchées, cependant les doigts fins de son hôte n'en faisaient pas partis. Toutefois personne ne remarqua ce léger détail. Personne ne pouvait un seul instant se douter de ce que traversait Naruto. Et personne ne se souciait assez de lui pour remarquer les petits détails : appels de détresse et dernier recours du jeune porteur.

La mission était simple mais de rang élevé. Il s'agissait d'aller récupérer un parchemin détenant des informations capitales dans un pays ennemi. Le masque de Naruto était en place et ne tomba pas de toute la journée. Ladite journée passa sans encombre. Le blond taquinait encore et toujours son coéquipier et draguait évidement Sakura qui l'envoyait quelques mètres plus loin à chaque vaine tentative. La douleur le lançait à chaque coup à cause des brûlures déjà présentes, mais il n'en montra rien.

Lorsque vint la nuit, l'Uzumaki soupira silencieusement en se disant qu'en fin de compte, cela avait été une journée comme les autres. Ce soir là, le camp fut installé à l'abri d'une grotte et les tours de gardes tournés autour des quatre membres de l'équipe. Naruto commença le premier et s'installa à l'entrée de la cavité. Lorsqu'il perçut enfin la respiration régulière de ses acolytes, il retira son masque et perdit aussitôt son sourire. Il leva doucement son regard vers l'astre lunaire. La lune leur ressemblait. C'était la peau de Sasuke et d'Hinata sur le ciel noir de leur chevelure. L'Hyuuga était la douce lumière de cet astre face au regard sombre de l'Uchiwa. Perdu dans ces pensées douloureuses, ce ne fut que trop tard qu'il _**le**_ sentit enfin. Il savait ce qui se passait mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avec Sasuke à proximité ! Un rire diabolique étrangement familier se répercuta jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles alors qu'un bruit sourd de parchemin déchiré parvenait au creux de son oreille. Catastrophé, il ferma ses yeux et se retrouva face à la grille qui renfermé Kyuubi. Ses yeux fixaient avec peur et frayeur, le bout de papier fermant la cage s'effritant peu à peu. Le parchemin finit par céder et tourbillonna un instant avant de tomber légèrement sans un bruit sur le sol froid. Le démon regardait le jeune blond avec jubilation alors que son chakra s'enfuyait déjà de la cavité de fer qui le retenait. Naruto sentit une puissance jamais perçu s'initier dans toutes les parties de son corps. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un grincement sourd lui fit lever les yeux pour découvrir la grille s'ouvrant légèrement. Il recula alors d'un pas en croisant le regard de satisfaction de Kyuubi qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Sans attendre, il remonta à la surface et aperçut avec frayeur les signes sur son ventre s'envoler vers le ciel noir. Il n'avait pas… plus la force de contrer une telle quantité de puissance, alors sans perdre une seconde, il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, murmurant un « soyez heureux » avant de courir le plus vite possible loin de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Que Kyuubi sorte : très bien. Mais qu'il leurs fasse du mal. Jamais ! Il sentait au fil des minutes que sa force diminuait et que le démon prenait toujours plus de place en lui. Mais il luttait avec force. Oui, il luttait autant que son corps le supportait. Il fallait qu'il aille le plus loin possible d'eux, le plus loin possible de Konoha. Il le fallait. Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à lui obéir et la fatigue devenait toujours plus lourde à supporter…mais il devait tenir. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même avant que dans un effort plus prononcé ses paupières se relevaient avec difficulté. La douleur de ses brûlures lui revenait plus intense dans cette course folle. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il cavalait et tant qu'il y pourrait tenir, il ne stopperait pas son avancée. Ses pas se faisaient moins précis et ses enjambées moins grandes, pourtant l'allure était toujours aussi effrénée. Ce ne fut que quand l'astre solaire commença à apparaître que Naruto s'effondra, genoux à terre. Il avait couru toute la nuit. Ils étaient loin de _lui_ maintenant. Il se permit un dernier sourire et perdit connaissance murmurant simplement « merci ».

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent furent désastreux. Le célèbre renard démon à neuf queues détruisait tout sur son passage avec une joie non feinte. Tous les villages qu'il rencontrait étaient anéantis, ne laissant que des cadavres et des ruines fumantes. Tous les habitants à sa portée rendaient l'âme dans un bain de sang et le monde entier ne vivait plus qu'à la progression de l'aura démoniaque qui flottait dans l'air. Les humains s'étaient fait la guerre entre pays. Des minables, tous des minables, des parasites qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Lui, il n'avait pas de frontières, s'attaquant à chaque région sans raison particulière. Seul le sang, la frayeur sur les visages et l'envie de carnage guidaient sa route alors qu'au plus profond de son corps, un jeune homme blond souriait. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses pupilles s'agitaient derrière ses paupières. Il était enfin heureux et personne n'entravait son bonheur. Personne...

Après s'être bien amusé de ses massacres, convaincu que la peur qu'il avait instituée dans ce bas monde était bien en place, il se décida à passer à la phase suivante de son plan. D'un pas lent, avec un sourire carnassier laissant apparaître ses canines encore écarlates de sa dernière tuerie, le démon s'avança vers une direction précise. A chaque mètre parcouru, sa jubilation ne cessait de croitre. Il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance.

Le gamin était à présent bien trop pris dans son rêve pour entendre ne serai-ce qu'un seul appel. De toute façon, le démon savait qu'il ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité. Maintenant, tout allait changer. Et c'est avec délectation que le renard arriva enfin en vue de Konoha. Cela faisait un an. Un an maintenant que Naruto avait perdu le contrôle et que le renard voguait à son grand plaisir dans l'immensité du monde. Cependant ce jour là, il savait exactement où il se dirigeait. L'excitation grandissante, il allait enfin assouvir son fantasme. Enfin finir ce qu'il avait commencé un peu moins de vingt ans plus tôt.  
Du haut de ses trente mètres, il regarda un instant de ses yeux fendus et remplis de haine le minable petit village à ses pieds, peuplé de hurlements de peur et de courses folles. D'insignifiants petits insectes qui tentaient vainement une contre attaque tout en défendant les murailles de leur si précieux bout de terre. Kyuubi souriait avec ravissement, savourant avec plaisir cette agitation. Il resta un instant immobile, humant avec délectation ce vent de panique absolu. Il se gorgea de ces frayeurs et de cette atmosphère si lourde qu'il aimait tant : avant goût du spectacle qui allait se jouer et dont il serait l'acteur principal.

Au fond de lui, le jeune blond était loin de ce vacarme et de cette agitation. Dans son rêve, il était heureux. Heureux avec ses amis, avec _lui_. Un frisson parcourait parfois son échine alors que les poils sur son corps s'hérissaient dans un gémissement de contentement.

* * *

Il lui avait fallut une heure. Une simple petite heure pour réduire ce piteux amas de demeures en cendre. Peuh ! Et dire qu'il était considéré comme le village plus puissant du monde ninja.

Comme pour faire part de cette tragédie, le vent s'était levé et répandait une odeur du sang et de souffre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le démon, lui se contentait de regarder avec dégout le village qui l'avait contré quelques années plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu perdre face à ces minables ?

Une légère trainée de sang noir coulait doucement de sa seule blessure qui se refermait rapidement. Il resta là, immobile, cherchant inconsciemment une réponse à sa question alors qu'il observait avec délectation cette hécatombe.

Il finit par tourner le dos au massacre. Reprenant sa marche lente et silencieuse vers sa prochaine destination : Suna. Tous les villages cachés allaient avoir vent de sa colère. Tous ! Il allait rayer une bonne fois pour tous les ninjas de la carte. Une fois ces villages réduits en miettes, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Plus rien ne _les_ arrêterait. Il prendra ensuite le chemin vers la planque de l'Akatsuki qu'il avait découverte quelques mois plus tôt afin de délivrer ses compères de leurs griffes. Un sourire satisfait se peignait sur ses babines qu'il lécha, goûtant le sang de sa dernière victime avec avidité. C'est maintenant que tout commençait. L'ère de la domination des démons allait enfin pouvoir débuter.

* * *

Au fin fond du corps du renard, couché en position fœtale, une forme continuait à sourire. Dans son monde, tout était comme il avait toujours rêvé. Il avait eu quand même ce pressentiment que tout ce qu'il voyait n'était pas la réalité, mais au fil des mois cette impression s'était estompée pour disparaître totalement.

Vivre dans son rêve plutôt qu'affronter la réalité ? Cela avait-il été la bonne solution ?

Par terre, dans le dos du renard désertant les ruines du village de Konoha, une forme, en sang, habillé de reste d'habits noirs avec un éventail en guise de seul ornement, avait les yeux grands ouverts alors que son cœur battait faiblement. Et juste avant de rendre l'âme, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour murmurer un nom à peine audible. Son nom.

- Na…ru…to.

Au fond de sa cellule, toujours couché et les yeux fermés, le jeune enfant maudit souriait.

- Sasuke !

* * *

Naruto : C'EST QUOI CETTE FIC ??

Moi : Comme son nom l'indique : une tragédie !

Azerty : Sauf que le nom à changé entre temps !

Moi : Le titre oui mais pas le genre ;) !!

Naruto : Ça ne va pas ? Tu as eu un problème récemment ?

Moi : Pas plus que d'habitude.

Naruto : Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu n'es pas en mode délire ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Naruto : Que ce one shot est faux, qu'il y a une suite où je me retrouve vraiment avec Sasuke pas à demi conscient avec…

Sasuke :… moi mort…

Moi : Ben désolée mais non ! Ceci est la fin et elle me plait, na ! Et puis de toute façon j'avais besoin d'extérioriser quelques démons donc voilà !

Azerty : Et visiblement il y avait un démon renard dans le lot !

Shikamaru : Je croyais que tu n'écrivais pas de fic qui se termine mal parce que cela avait un goût d'inachevé…

Moi : Exact mais là, ça ne finit pas si mal que ça…

Naruto : 0.0

Sasuke : 0.0

Shikamaru : 0.0

Azerty : Logique Serminienne, cherchez pas à comprendre !

Moi : Bon ok, Sasuke crève mais Naruto est heureux dans un certain sens…

Naruto : MAIS C'EST UN RÊVE, CE N'EST PAS LA REALITE !!

Moi : Oui mais tu es heureux !

Naruto : Je ne la comprends plus.

Sasuke : Je te rassure moi non plus.

Shikamaru : Les filles quelle galère !

Azerty : Je vous avais prévenu ! XD

Moi : Et puis en plus j'ai fait un couple hétéro pour une fois ! Un Sasu/Hina, c'est mignon, non ?

Naruto : MAIS NON, C'EST MON SASUKE !!

Shikamaru : Tu as tout de même fait un shonen ai Naru/Sasu non réciproque…

Moi : Pas faux mais comme tu viens de le dire… non réciproque… !

Naruto : Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!


End file.
